Die Rise
Die Rise, also known as Great Leap Forward and Skyscraper, is the fourteenth Zombies map. It is included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack, Revolution. It was released on January 29, 2013 for Xbox 360 and February 28, 2013 for PlayStation 3 and PC. The downloadable content pack costs $14.99 (1200 Microsoft Points), but is also a part of the Season Pass. Overview Die Rise occurs in post-apocalyptic China; the fight against the zombies takes place on two skyscrapers. The top half of the spawn building is broken off and wedged upside-down between the two skyscrapers, bridging the gap between them while effectively acting as a third building. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality, including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers, deadly falls, and elevators which transport randomized Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch Machine up and down the floors. When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jumps. The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies maps. The map features a new buildable wonder weapon (similarly to TranZit), the Sliquifier. A new buildable device is also featured, the Trample Steam, which has the capability to fling players and zombies alike. Die Rise also features a new enemy, the Jumping Jack, which looks and acts similarly to Crawler Zombies. They come every five to seven rounds, and can do short teleports around the environment. There are also zombies with stronger health, identifiable by their body armor. A new Perk-a-Cola is also introduced, Who's Who, which allows the player to revive themselves by taking control of a doppelganger (with only a M1911 and Claymores if purchased) nearby who can try to revive the real character. The musical Easter egg for Die Rise is "We All Fall Down" by Kevin Sherwood, activated by finding three teddy bears scattered across the map. The first teddy is near the SVU-AS. The 2nd teddy is near the edge of the upside down Buddha room. The 3rd teddy bear is near the Power Switch on the back right corner in the power room. Through a patch, the Weapon Locker and Bank utilities from TranZit have both been added to the map. They can be found by going to the power room from the freight elevator, and jumping over the gap. The closest fridge in that room is the Weapon Locker. The two showers in the room are the Bank utilities. Weapons Perks Buildables Persistent Upgrades More Persistent Upgrades appear to have been added to the map, one of them bearing similarity to Juggernog, and another being the toybox which can be activated by hitting the box a number of times on an early round. This upgrade has a 75% chance of giving better weapons.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIXGUZ0sExs Additionally, Persistent Upgrades gained in TranZit carry over. Achievements/Trophies *'High Maintenance' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *'Vertigoner' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *'Mad Without Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *'Shafted' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Slippery When Undead' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *'Facing The Dragon' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *'I'm My Own Best Friend' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Opening Scene Transcript Quotes T.V. Messages Trivia *Marlton was not to be seen in the teaser trailer. **This caused speculation that Marlton would not appear and possibly be replaced with a new character. These rumors were dismissed when the Replacer trailer revealed Marlton standing with Russman and Misty in front of a Speed Cola elevator. **Also, a zombie that resembled Marlton appeared multiple times in the trailer. *The Pack-a-Punch camouflage in this map has a blue hue instead of Green Run's red, due to different colored lighting. The camo will change hue in Green Run if one stands near bright lights. *The main heading of Die Rise, , is a reference to the 1960s initiative to industrialize China through mass production of steel, which failed miserably and resulted in the deaths of millions of people. *Die Rise is a pun on " ." *PhD Flopper can be found within the map, but cannot be obtained. It is only seen in an unaccessible corridor, seen when the starting room elevator falls down to the bottom floor. Treyarch likely included the machine to taunt players, as the verticality of the map would suit its uses. *While playing as Samuel J. Stuhlinger, the player can hear groans unheard by the other players characters, referencing his involvement in the zombie-eating cult known as the Flesh. These groans can be heard by other players if they are down or dead. *The second half of the main building has fallen off and is upside-down. Every weapon off of the wall (including the mystery box) in that area is oriented upside-down. There are also no functioning elevators in that area. *The Green Run Navcard can be used in the Die Rise NAV table. However the Die Rise Navcard cannot be used in the Green Run NAV table, but instead on the Buried NAV table. *Some of the zombies wear SDC uniforms. **These zombies have slightly more health, for example it takes two knife slashes in the first round to kill them and four headshots up until round five. *The comic book loading screen for Great Leap Forward depicts another page of the comic behind it, similar to Call of the Dead's loading screen. **On the left-hand side of the comic is the Green Run loading screen, which is a postcard, not a comic page. The comic page under the postcard is the Nuketown Zombies loading screen. The comic page after the current is the Buried loading screen. *The dust from the rockets has started to clear, as players can see space in the sky as well as the moon. *Falling off the buildings with Quick Revive on solo will cause the player to immediately respawn in the starting room with all weapons. *After the end game score, the sound of heavy footsteps is heard, followed by a prison cell door closing. This could have been a hint towards Mob of the Dead's Brutus, as it is the same sound as when Brutus spawns. **The clanging sound at the end of the score can also be heard when a round ends on Verruckt. **It may have also been a hint towards Arthur in Buried, the next chronological map, as Arthur is also locked behind a cell door when he is first encountered. Gallery DieRise_ConceptArt_Zombies_BO2.jpg|Die Rise concept art by Daniel Cheng Die Rise map BOII.png|A bird's eye view of the map Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead. The power switch can be seen in the background. Note that Misty is holding an M16A1. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Die Rise. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Die Rise. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola. Die Rise Loading Screen BO2.png|Die Rise loading screen. Die Rise Loading Screen Zombies Comic.jpg|The alternate version of the Die Rise loading screen from the fifth issue of the Zombies comicbook series. Samuel J. Stuhlinger eating an arm Die Rise BOII.png|Samuel eating a zombie arm. Die Rise Map Zombies BOII.jpg|A view of the map. Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|The Sliquifier in action. Zombie on ledge Die Rise BOII.png|A far away look at one of the zombies in Die Rise. Zombie Close-up Die Rise BOII.png|A scene of another zombie. Chinese_Zombies_BOII.jpg|The civilian and SDC zombies. Videos Die Rise intro BOII|The intro to Die Rise. Die Rise Secret TV Messages|The secret messages. Die Rise 2-4 player Gameplay - Call of Duty Black ops 2 Zombies (Die Rise)|Gameplay. References fr:Die Rise Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps